Being Brave
by kryzza
Summary: Tris has just started at her new school Brave High. Her dream is to become a UFC Champion. What happens when she meets a mysterious blue-eyed boy that goes by the name of Four. Her friends and herself find themselves on a roller coaster of an adventure throughout their high school year. But what happens when they constantly find themselves in trouble? Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Tris' POV**

I parked my car in one of the parking slots at my new school. Brave High. I just moved to Chicago from California because my dad got a new job as a lawyer here, my mum also has a new movie to film here. At first I didn't agree to it but when I found out about their major sport, I had to go.

Ever since I was young, I wanted to be a UFC Champion. When I was younger my dad would take me to some of the games and I was always intrigued by their tactics and strategies. Some of the fights I went to were really predictable to me. I always thought the bigger man would win but that was not always the case. Those were my favourite types of matches. The ones where the underestimated opponent seemed weak but they were actually quite strong. Ever since then I've always wanted to be a UFC Champion to prove to people I shouldn't be underestimated. Although my dad hates the idea because he thinks I'm to young and little, (I'm 16) my mum is okay with the idea and she supports me anyway.

Brave High was a school for daredevils who aren't afraid and always took risks. I wasn't exactly like that, but you also feel free there. There are no rules. Just the way I like it. My brother, Caleb, is going to a school for Advanced students who need a challenge. It's basically a school for nerds.

The day before today I was mailed a care package, with everything I would need for my first day of school, I thought I would have to go to the front office and pick it up but I guess not. It's better for me anyways, I really couldn't be bothered going early to get it.

I got out of my red Ferrari (my parents are super rich because my mum is a famous actress and singer/ rapper.) I see people with shocked faces as they look at my car but it's not the first time so I just ignored it. I walk into school and as I am looking around I bump into a girl and my books tumble to the ground. She immediately drops to the ground to help pick them up.

"I'm so sorry!" she says as I bend down to help her.

"It's okay, I'm Tris," I reply.

"Hi I'm Christina. You must be new here, I haven't seen you around here before." She says.

"Yeah it's my first day."

"Well, welcome to Brave High!" she replies.

Once I've gathered all my books I check my care package to see where my locker is and as I do, Christina does the same.

She starts squealing, when finally she says, "Your locker is right next to mine!"

She grabs my hand and drags me down the crowded corridors until we come to an abrupt stop and I almost fall over again. As I put my locker code in she grabs my schedule and squeals once again.

**Homeroom**

**1. Science**

**2. Maths**

**Recess**

**3. English**

**4. History**

**Lunch**

**5. Italian**

**6. Sport**

"We have all the same classes together! We are going to be best friends, I just know it." She yells but then quietens when she notices everyone is looking at her.

Then all of a sudden the noisy corridors become silent. I hear the sound of the front doors, of the school, open and close. I am suddenly pushed against my locker as everyone clears a wide path in the middle of the corridor. I turn and jump to see 3 girls walk in with 3 boys behind them. One girl had long blond hair, another had long black hair and the other had long brown hair. I didn't pay much attention to the boys but I noticed one of them had the most dreamy blue eyes I had ever seen. Once they walked off to their lockers everyone filled up the empty area and started talking again. After I had put everything away I started making my way to homeroom with Christina.

"Who are they?" I asked.

"They are the coolest kids in school. The blonde girl is Lauren, the leader, the two girls next to her are Marlene and Shauna, her minions. They are the hottest girls in school. The boy with blue eyes is called Four. Next to him are Uriah and Zeke, his best friends. Four is the school's UFC Champ and captain of the soccer team here. Uriah is dating Marlene, Zeke is dating Shauna, and Four and Lauren are single. Four is the hottest guy in school and even though every girl throws herself at him and he rejects them all, even Lauren - she's been trying to get him to go out with her for years but he always says no." Christina explains.

At this point we are right outside of our homeroom. We walk in and take our seats next to each other at the back of the classroom.

After we get settled, that guy Four, I think his name is, comes into the class and takes a seat next to me.

He turns to me and says, "Hi, I'm Four you must be new here."

I reply with, "Yes, I am. I'm Tris"

"Well, welcome to Brave High, Tris."

I shake his hand and I can't help but get lost in those eyes of his. They are the colour of the ocean and I could stare at them all day. I suddenly realise I'm still holding on to his hand and staring at him. I blush and quickly let go of him and turn to Christina who witnessed the whole thing.

She silently squealed and said, "He said 'hi' to you! He never does that to , that reminds me you should come hang out with us at lunch you can meet my friends."

Before I get to reply, the bell rings and school starts.

After math I walked out of class with Christina next to me. She's talking to me but I can't help but think about Four. He is in every one of my classes so far. I just can't get my mind off those eyes of his.

Finally we reached the cafeteria and as we walk towards our table I see Marlene, Uriah, Zeke, Shauna, Four and some other people I don't know. I thought they were the popular kids, why are they at our table?

It seems like Christina could read my mind because she explains "Marlene and Shauna are my best friends and Lauren doesn't like me so I can't walk in with them but I get to eat with them. They brought their boyfriends, along with Four so yeah."

"Ok, that makes sense."

I sit down across from Four and get an apple out of my bag and start eating. Even though I already know their names, Marlene, Uriah, Zeke and Shauna introduce themselves to me and I do the same. I found out that the other people are Lynn and Will. I thought the popular people were meant to be mean but they aren't at all but from what I've heard, Lauren is. Zeke is funny and sarcastic as is Shauna. Uriah is just funny and ridiculous and Marlene is sweet, kind and funny. Four is quiet, he seems closed off from everyone. He is the most mysterious, like he's hiding something, but I don't know what.

While we are all talking I see Lauren in the corner of my eye, heading to our table.

She walks up to Four and says, "Hey Four, wanna come and hang out with some 'real' people?"

As she says this she twirls her long blonde hair with her finger.

"Go away Lauren." Four says with an annoyed tone.

She looks up at the rest of us and until she sees me. She glares at me then storms off.

I didn't realise until Christina whispered to me, "Four has been staring at you since he said hello to you in Homeroom."

I wonder why she didn't tell me earlier!

Just then she said, "I kept forgetting to tell you."

Once I look up at him, he puts his head down, blushing. Does he like me? No! That's impossible. I'm not even pretty, I'm not ugly but I'm not pretty either. There is no way a guy like him could like me. With that I push the thought aside, get up and walk to English just as the bell rings.

As I wait for Christina to enter, Christina and I see Four walk in with Lauren behind him. Lauren. Great. It's my first day and already someone hates me. As Four sits next to me I can feel him staring at me. I turn and get lost in those blue eyes of his again. I'm so lost in them, I don't even notice Christina walk in. Lauren sits in front of Four and I suddenly see Zeke sitting next to him. When the bell rings, I snap out of my daze. Blushing bright red. For English we are given a group project that involves 2 people. The aim is to get to know one another and the teacher said we had to have 1 boy and 1 girl in the group and we got to choose our partners. Almost half the girls in our class asked to be Four's partner but he said no to everyone of them and asked me. I replied yes with a huge grin on my face. As he asked me I could feel the death glares the girls were giving me and I completely ignored them.

**Four's POV**

I sit in English but can't help but stare at the beauty next to me. She's beautiful in her own way. She's not like every other girl, she doesn't throw herself at me and being around her makes me happy. As I stare, my phone vibrates. I pull it out of my pocket and see a text.

**Zeke: you like her**

**Four: no i dont**

**Zeke: yes you do. its obvious **

**Four: fine maybe i do **

**Zeke: i knew it **

**Four: is it really that obvious though? **

**Zeke: yea **

**Four: what should i do? **

**Zeke: what the hell do you think? **

With that I put my phone back in my pocket and try to focus on the teacher for English.

After staring at Tris for 2 periods, we sit down for lunch in the cafeteria. I see her get out of her seat and walk with Christina to the cafeteria. As I sit down I see Tris walk off to the toilets when every one of my friends turn to look at me.

"What?" I ask.

"You like her!" Everyone but Zeke shouts.

"I told you it was obvious." Zeke states.

"Wait. He told you?" Christina asks.

"Yeah. So?" Zeke replied.

"What do you mean so? When are you going to ask her out?!" Marlene asks.

"Ask who out?" Tris says.

We were so busy talking we didn't see her come back from the toilets.

"You." Uriah and Zeke mutter.

I kick Zeke from under the table and hear him groan in pain.

I want to change the subject so I ask, "Hey Tris, why did you move here?"

"I moved here because my dad recently got a new job here as a lawyer and my mum is shooting a movie here." She replies.

"Your MUM is an actress!?" Shauna and Christina shout.

"Who?" Uriah asks.

"Natalie Prior" she says in a quiet voice.

"NATALIE PRIOR!" They all shout. I almost choke on my drink as she says this. By now the whole of the cafeteria is looking at us.

"She is the most famous actress in the world." Will states.

We all nod in agreement at this statement because it's true. He starts to talk about all the awards and trophies she's won but I don't bother to listen because all I can think about is her. Tris. Her head is hanging down with her beautiful blonde hair cascading over her face. I wonder why. I listen in on the rest of the conversation and all they are talking about is her mum. She must think that now, people will only want to be friends with her because of her mum and it's all my fault. I'm about to ask if she's okay but she lifts her head, gets up and speedily walks out of the cafeteria. I sit for a while and think about what to do and eventually I decide to go after her. So I get up out of my seat and chase after her.

**Tris' POV**

As I walk out of the cafeteria I think of my friends from my old school. All of my 'friends', were friends with me because of who my mum was. Whenever I was upset they never cared they just wanted to see my mum and get autographs and pictures. I thought it would be different here but I guess not.

Suddenly I hear the sound of running footsteps behind me. It's probably one of them asking to come over so they can meet my mum.

"Tris!" I hear Four shout in between breaths.

His footsteps finally came to a halt in front of me. I look up to see those ocean blue eyes. He puts his hands on my shoulders. There is a very concerning look on his face and I wonder why.

"Are you okay?" He asks with a serious tone.

"I'm fine... I just wanted to stretch my legs a bit." I lie.

"Tris, don't lie to me. I'm not stupid." He states in a soft tone.

"Are you sure you're not?" I say while trying to stifle a laugh.

"I'm being serious. I get why you walked out. You're worried that people will only like you because of who your mum is. Aren't you?"

It's like he can read my mind.

"It's ju…. just. I-It happened at my old school and I just don't want it happening again. That's all." I confess with tears welling in my eyes.

"Tris. Just because it's your first day with us doesn't mean we are going to use you like that. We genuinely want to be your friends. I want to be your friend. You are a beautiful, intelligent, strong and brave girl. Who wouldn't want someone like that in their life!" He exclaims.

I listen to those words pour out of his mouth and blush a deep shade of red.

"You are just saying that." I say and as I do the bell for the 5th period goes.

"Do you want to walk with me to class?" He offers.

Right now, I wouldn't have it any other way.

"Yes, of course I will!" I say with a huge grin on my face. He gestures with his hands as if to say 'after you.'

I walk in front of him as the corridors start to fill up and we walk to Italian and slowly but surely he makes his way to my side. We walk in and he sits next to me.

I sit in Italian and I can't concentrate. Christina is trying to communicate with me - she's probably worried about earlier but I don't pay attention. All I can think about is Four. His blue eyes, his muscular body and his personality. Everything. I stare at him when I see him staring back I put my head down blushing. I spot Lauren from across the classroom giving me death glares. I ignore it and try to concentrate. The rest of the day goes by uneventfully. The only interesting thing about it was when Lauren fell face first into the mud in sport. She was too busy staring at Four that she didn't notice the uneven ground ahead of her.

I went up to my room after having dinner when I saw a familiar looking person in the house next door. He was at his desk doing something but I'm not sure what. He then dropped something thin that looked like a pencil. He turned and I saw the colour of his eyes. It was those dreamy blue ones I saw today. There is only one person I know that could have those eyes. Four. He must have noticed me watching him because once he picked up his pencil he went over to his window as I was walking over to mine.

"Hey!" I say.

"Hi." He replied.

"I didn't know you lived next door to me!" I exclaim.

"Me either. So, whatcha doing?" He asks me.

"I just had dinner and now I'm going to do some homework. You?" I ask.

"I had dinner about half an hour ago and I've been doing homework since." He replies.

"Speaking of homework. Do you wanna come over so we can do our project for english?" I ask hoping he says yes.

"Sure." He replies.

There is a tree in between our windows and we can cross it to get to each other pretty easily. Four comes over in one of his black skin tight t-shirts and dark blue jeans with black converse. He comes over and we spend the next half an hour doing the English project and by the end we have finished it. We have learnt so many things about each other like; our favourite colours, movies, books, celebrities and our interests. Turns out that Four's favourite color is black, his favourite book series is the 'Divergent Trilogy', he loves the movie 'The Avengers', He also loves Shailene Woodley (who he thinks looks like me) and he loves to play sport and rap. I also tell him about my dream to become a UFC champion and he didn't react the way I expected. He actually offered to train me and I agreed. We were about watch a movie when my dad walked in. _Great._

"Beatrice. Who is this and what is he doing here?" He asks sternly.

"Dad, this is Four. He lives next door and we have an English project to do, which we just finished, so we were going to watch a movie." I reply with a hint of fear.

"Ok, as long as that is all you're doing." He says and walks out.

"Beatrice?" He asks.

"It's my full name but I was given the nickname last year at my old school. I liked it and so it stuck."

"Ok." He replies.

Then it goes to a comfortable silence. We start to laugh at the awkwardness until he stops and starts staring at me.

"What?" I ask after I stopped laughing.

"Your laugh. It's cute and adorable." He replies and I blush.

"No it's not. It's ugly and I hate it." I reply truthfully.

"You don't see it do you?" He replies.

"See what?" I ask actually confused.

"How awesome you are." I start blushing...again.

"No I'm not. And lets watch the movie now." I say. I let Four pick the movie and it just so happened to be a horror movie. _Great. A horror movie, my favourite._ (Note the sarcasm.) He puts it on we start watching.

**Four's POV**

Tris and I start watching the movie I chose. 'The Conjuring'. We get comfortable on her bed and at every scary part she grabs my top and hides in my shirt. As we watch I think about Tris and how smart, funny and beautiful she is when I realise something. How much do I like Tris? I know its no longer a silly little crush. I realise that ever since I laid my eyes on her, I could not stop thinking about her. She could make my worst day, my best day just by being around. The whole time I have been with her I haven't thought about Marcus once. Then it hit me. I do. I like Tris, a _lot._ I think about my realisation and continue to watch the movie with her.

After the movie finishes it's about 10 o'clock. I realise I have to get home but as I am about to get up I realise Tris is sleeping on my shoulder. Just before I leave, I tuck her in bed, kiss her on the forehead and whisper into her hair.

"Goodnight Tris."

**Tris' POV**

I slowly drift off to sleep until I feel a pair of strong, protective arms tuck me into my bed. Four. I think. Just before he leaves through the window I feel him kiss my forehead and hear him say.

"Goodnight Tris." He whispers and leaves.

I think about what he did and I know it wasn't my imagination. It was real- it happened. I wonder whether it was just a friendly kiss but I suddenly realise that I want it to be more. I want to be more than just friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tris' POV

I was so happy about last night. I couldn't go to sleep after what he said and so I decided to get to school a little earlier than normal. I make my way towards my locker to find Four leaning against it.

"Four?" I ask confused.

He turns and I see those eyes. I stare into them until I realise I was looking at him longer than socially acceptable. I put my head down, blushing.

"Hi Tris." He finally replies.

"Aren't you meant to be with Lauren?" I ask.

He walks closer to me and uses his thumb to lift my head.

"I wanted to be with you today." He says and I blush a deep shade of red.

"Why?" I reply

"Well, I felt like such a jerk yesterday, bringing up the subject about your parents. Plus I wanted to say thank you for last night but you fell asleep so I'm going to say it now. Thank you for last night." He explains.

"Well, it was my pleasure. I had a good time too. Oh and thanks for tucking me in last night. We-" I was about to say 'we should do it again sometime', but I was interrupted by Lauren.

"Hey Four." She says in a flirtatious voice while twirling her long blonde hair.

"Hey Lauren." Four says sounding a little annoyed.

"Wanna walk with me to homeroom?" She asks while still twirling her hair.

As this conversation goes on I gather my things and start to make my way to homeroom when I hear Four say,

"Actually, I'm walking with Tris from now on." He replies and when I turn to him, I see the biggest grin on his face.

I look back to Lauren and see her giving me a death glare. She walks up to me and says.

"Why would Four walk with you? First of all you aren't even pretty or popular. You're a worthless piece of crap!"

I look at Four and see the anger in his eyes.

"Lauren, you have no right to judge her like that and everything you said is absolute bullshit. She is better than you in every way so don't you dare talk to her like that ever again!" He yells.

By now the whole has school gathered to watch and everyone's jaws have dropped.

Lauren looks back at Four and says "YOU aren't allowed to be one of us anymore."

"Finally, I really didn't want to be in the first place." He replies and with that she walks off and so does the crowd.

We finally make our way to homeroom and sit down.

"So about yesterday and your dream." He finally says.

"What about it?" I ask.

"When do you want to start training?" He asks with a little excitement.

"How about today, after school in the gym?" I reply excitedly.

"Sounds good." he replies.

Four's POV

I can't help but think about what Tris was going to say this morning. I guess I won't find out now thanks to Lauren. I really want to know what she was going to say but I don't want her to pressure her into doing something she isn't comfortable with. I'll just wait for her to bring it up again and then we will see how it goes from there.

Right now Tris and I are in homeroom talking about UFC training for Tris. I will be her coach and we will meet everyday after school at the gym. Just as Christina walks in, the bell goes and our teacher Max walks in as usually, relaxed.

"Good morning class. I have some very exciting news for you. This year is Brave High's 75th anniversary and to celebrate, we are going to have a masquerade ball next week. Come with your friends or even a date, it's time to celebrate!"

Tris's POV

The class immediately starts banging their fists on their desks and I hear some girls squeal. What really annoys me is that some of them are looking at Four like he's a piece of dauntless cake. Tris! What are you jealous about, you aren't even going out with him. But he is mine. Wait. What? Mine! He is not mine. But I want him to be. The girls are all staring at Four and when I turn to him, he is staring at me. I immediately turn my head away and blush. When I finally I look up I feel the stares, of half the girls in my class, burning holes in me. Especially Lauren. Gosh, I hate her. The bell for first period rings and I run as fast I can to science so I can avoid Lauren and her new 'possy'.

When I get to class 2 minutes later Four walks in. We are very early so we just talk.

"Hey, Tris. Why did you run out before?" Four asks me with concern in his voice.

"Half the girls in class were looking at you when Max said we were having a masquerade ball. They noticed you staring at me because when I looked at you then looked away I could feel all the glare the girls were giving me. So I ran out of class to avoid Lauren and her 'possy'." I tell him.

"Would it make you feel better if I said I didn't notice any of them staring at me because I was too busy staring at you? Because I was." He tries to reassure me.

"You are just saying that." I say

"No. I'm not I mean it." He says and I can tell he is not lying. I turn and blush.

"Why would you be staring at me?" I ask

"Because you're beautiful." He replies. I once again blush.

Just as I turn to look he is about to say something when Lauren walks in.

"Hey, Four. I just wanted to let you know to pick me up at 6 for the dance." She says.

He just told me he was too busy staring at me, to notice the girls staring at him but he is going with her? Just as I am about to say something, Four replies.

"Lauren what are you talking about? I never asked you to the dance." He replies.

"Well, you are going too aren't you because we are the hottest people in school. Its only right we go together. Anyways who would you go with if you aren't going to go with me, which you obviously are." She says. Cocky much?

"Actually, I was going to ask Tris. Tris would you go to the dance with me?" He asks. I sit there in shock and so does Lauren.

"You are going to go with her?!" She almost yells.

"Yes, that is if you will go with me." He says while turning to look at me.

"Yes, I would love to." I say with a huge grin on my face. Then Lauren storms off.

"So I'll pick you up?" He asks me.

"No, I'll meet you there. Christina will probably want to 'doll' me up and will escort me to the dance." I say as I roll my eyes.

"So, I'll meet you there?" He asks.

"Yep." I confirm and just then Christina walks in.

"Hey are you okay? You rushed out of class before I could catch up to you." She asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just needed some air." I lie.

"Okay?" She replies. Obviously unsure.

"Well anyways, we need to go shopping so you can get a dress for the dance." She says.

"Ok. How about after school tomorrow?" I reply.

"Okay. Are you going to the dance with anyone?" Just as I am about to reply Four replies for me.

"Yes, yes she is. She is going with me." He says with a grin.

"Oh My Gosh!" Christina squeals.

"You guys would look so cute together. Oh! Tris, on the night of the dance I'll come over and help you get ready then you and I can meet Will and Four at the dance, that way it can be a surprise!" She exclaims.

I turn to Four. "Told you." I say with a smirk as he then chuckles.

"Told him what?" Christina asks.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." I reply.

"Okay?" She says in more of a questionably matter.

Just as she does the bell rings. The teacher walks in and the rest of class a blur.

Right now I'm walking with Christina and Four to the cafeteria for recess. As we are walking I don't notice that I'm walking past Lauren and her 'possy'. What's worse is that I don't notice her stick her foot out. I walk right past her and trip. Almost. I feel two strong, muscular arms wrapped around my waist holding me. Four. My books had fallen out of my grasp as I was falling. Once I am pulled up and on my feet. I bend to pick them up and so does Four. Christina just goes up to Lauren and they start arguing. I have such great friends. Once I have gathered all my things I look at Four and thank him. Then I turn to Lauren and to find her glaring at me.

"Hello Lauren." I say.

"Hi Loser." She says as her so called 'friends' start laughing.

"Don't you dare call her that. The only loser around here is you." Four spits at her.

At that she turns red. She probably wasn't expecting him to do that.

Once she composes herself she turns back to me and says, "You are lucky Four was here to save you. But you won't be so lucky next time."

Then she turns to Four.

"I should be the one who has your hands around my waist not her!" She almost yells pointing at me.

"She isn't as hot as me and nor will she ever be. I don't even know why you hang out with her anyway." And with that she walks off with her possy following close behind.

I start to think about what she said and she's right. I feel the tears brimming in my eyes, threatening to fall. I turn away from Four and Christina and run to the oval outside. I sit on the bleachers crying. I hear footsteps chasing after me but I don't care. Their arms wrap around me and I immediately recognise them to be Four's. I cry into his shirt.

"Don't believe anything she says. You are not ugly. You are prettier, smarter, braver and hotter than her." He says as I cry.

I look up into those eyes of his and say

"No, I'm not! I'm not pretty or smart or brave or hot." I say with tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Yes you are. Now lets get you cleaned up." He says as his thumbs brush away my tears.

With that we make our way back to the cafeteria to eat. I see our friends talking and laughing. I'm guessing after I ran out, and Four chased me, Christina went back and told the gang because the moment I sit down, the table goes quiet.

"Christina told you?" I ask them.

They all nod their head except Four.

"Well" I start, "I'm okay now thanks to Four and Christina so you can go back to normal now."

They do as I say and before we know it the table is laughing and talking again. The end of recess comes and the rest of the day goes by uneventfully. Before I know it Four and I are walking to the gym.

"So show me what you can do." Four tells me.

Four's POV

We walk over to the punching bags and I watch her as she shows me some of her moves. I continue to watch her. She's so strong. With every move her hair moves with her. She is so beautiful, I don't know how she can't see that. I must say for someone who's never had a coach or trainer before she is pretty good but she does need some training.

"So you've never had a trainer or coach, ever?" I ask.

"Yeah. Why? Am I that bad?" She asks a little hurt.

"No, no of course not. It's just you are pretty good for someone who's never had a trainer." I say, truthfully.

"You think? Well, thanks." She replies with a huge smile.

"I watch UFC on T.V. and sometimes I try some of the combinations I see some of the fighters use. I practice with an old punching bag we have in our backyard." She tells me. I'm mesmerised by how determined she is to become a UFC champion.

"Why don't you have a trainer?" I ask out of curiosity.

"My dad doesn't want me to do UFC my mum doesn't want me to do it either but as long as I am happy, she will support me. My dad won't let me have a trainer so I had to do all the training myself - which wasn't easy." She explains. Now it makes sense. Overprotective parents that don't want their daughter to get hurt. Typical.

"Ok let's start with the basics and when you get the basics down we can start more complicated stuff, ok? I ask.

"Yeah, sounds good." She replies.

I show her how to stand, block and throw basic punches. Then I watch her show me what she's learnt. She does really well but there is just one thing she needs to remember.

"Keep tension here." I say while my hands on her lower back and stomach. My fingers start to tingle as I touch her. My body is fire and ice at the same time, but I ignore it. I'm guessing she felt it too because she flinches. God, I love how she has that effect on me.

"Ok." She says I remove my hands from her body. The moment I do my body yearns to touch hers again. I watch her a little more and she finally get's the hang of things.

"Good. Now you've mastered the basics, we can learn the more complicated stuff." I say.

"Ok. Thanks Four, I enjoyed training with you. I learn a lot more with you than I do with myself. Soon I will be able to kick your butt." She says jokingly.

"Don't forget who I am." I reply with a slight chuckle.

"I know who you are. I'm just warning you." She replies.

"Warning? Warning me for what?" I ask.

"I'm warning you to hold on to your title, because I'm gonna kick your butt and that title will be mine. Soon the whole world will bow down before me!" She says with a menacing laugh. After her little outburst we both burst out laughing.

"But seriously though. I will kick your butt one day. Bye, same time next week?" She says and I nod then she proceeds to walk out of the gym.

I want her to touch me again. I so badly want her to be mine. She is the only thing keeping me alive now even though she is not mine. I just have to keep trying but at least I know. I know one thing.

She is right. One day she will kick my butt because she will become my weakness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Tris' POV**

Training with Four was so much fun but I can't get one thing straight. _Did he feel it too?_ When he touched me my body tingled. I felt like I could burst into a thousand flames. The thought made me smile. I really, _really _like him. But I don't know if he likes me back. I hope he does. It's strange. Having these kind of feelings for a boy. I've never felt like this before, especially about a boy.

Right now, I am getting ready for bed because I am so tired after today's training. I can't wait to get to school tomorrow. Then I remember I have to go dress shopping tomorrow with Christina. I'm looking forward to shopping with her tomorrow. I just hope I'm able to find a dress.

After I came back from training I had a shower and cooked dinner for myself. Mum isn't home but, she never is anyway - being an actress and all. My Dad is out late tonight and won't be back until 12am. Caleb has rented a apartment to be closer to his school because it is a half an hour drive from here to his school, so I basically have this whole house to myself.

I went upstairs to eat my macaroni and cheese because I was to lazy to do anything else. I sit on my bed and watch Television. As usual there was nothing on, so after 5 minutes of flicking through channels, I gave up and turned it off. I turned to face my window when I saw Four. His hair was dripping with water. _He obviously had a shower._ I suddenly find myself staring at him. He starts to turn around and I immediately turn and focus on my food. I am almost finished with my meal when I hear a knock on my window. I look up and see Four.

I put my plate down and get up to open it.

"Hi." I say as he climbs in.

"Hey." He replies. I close the window and turn to face him.

"Do you want something to eat, I made mac and cheese?" I ask.

"No its okay. I had dinner already." He replies.

"What do you want to do?" I ask

"How about we go out tonight?" He suggests. _Wait, is he asking me out? No. He wont go for a girl like me._

"Um, sure." I say with a nervous smile.

"I'll invite the gang and they can come too." He replies. _Not a date._

He sits on his phone for a few minutes until I hear a distant ping coming from my phone.

I am put in a group chat with the rest of the gang.

**Four: Tris and I are planning on going out, who's in?**

**Christina: Where?**

**Four: The pit. There is a match tonight.**

They all reply with some form of yes and soon we are in my car meeting them at Zeke's place so we can get ready, by we I mean me. Christina insisted on getting me ready and I couldn't refuse. If I did she'd get me another time, so I just gave in.

After being poked and prodded for what felt like forever, I actually looked hot.

I'm wearing black skinny jeans with rips in them, a black singlet and a black leather combat boots.I told Christina no make-up and surprisingly she didn't fight back. My hair is out and has loose curls here and there.

"Oh my gosh, Christina! I look so good. Thanks." I squeal and hug her.

The girls want a grand entrance for me so they go back to the boys and wait for me to enter. I walk in to see the girls stand in a line on either side of me - like the red carpet. All the boys' jaws are on the floor, especially Four's.

I instantly blush noticing their reaction. I continue my way towards the door when Four whispers in my ear.

"You look good, Tris."

I blush again, but a deeper shade of red that would put tomatoes to shame. I walk to the car with Four and the rest of the gang. We each go to our own cars and make the drive towards a place called 'The Pit'.

"Hey, Four. How did you get my number for the group chat?" I ask remembering earlier.

"I didn't. Christina added you after I asked her to. Then I added you to my contact list." He answers.

"Ok. So whats 'The Pit' like?" I question.

"It's amazing. Its where I train. This is also the place they hold the UFC Championships for our school, but when its not in use random people just get in and fight." He explains.

"Thats so cool!" I exclaim.

"Yeah it is." He replies.

For the rest of the car ride we sit in a comfortable silence. My phone goes off next to me and when I go to grab it. I find Four's hand millimetres away from mine. I pull my hand back quicker than I thought humanly possible and type in the code to unlock my iPhone. Its a message from Christina that reads.

**Christina: how are you and Four ;)**

I haven't admitted my feelings for Four to anyone but myself. Christina has her suspicions but I refuse to tell her the truth. I realise now, as I think about my feelings, I wanted his hand on mine. I wanted my body to tingle like it did last time he touched me.

I'm glad Four is still concentrating on the road. I did not want him to see that message.

**Four's POV**

I'm driving Tris' car because she doesn't know where 'The Pit' is. I concentrate on the road until I hear Tris' phone go off. I get a quick glimpse from the message and see its from Christina.

**Christina: how are you and Four ;)**

I quickly focus my attention on the road so it looks like I never moved. I'm still concentrating on the road but, I can't help but think. _Does she like me back? _All my hopes are ruined when I see her, out of the corner of my eye, text back.

**Tris: you know I don't like him! and we arent doing anything.**

I feel like my heart has been split in two. _She doesn't like me. She. Doesn't. Like. Me._ _But, how could I be so stupid to think that she would like me. She could have any guy, why would she choose me. I'm broken. _These thoughts are the only thing I can think about now.

A few seconds later, Tris' phone goes off again. But, before I have the chance to even sneak a look at it, I notice we are at 'The Pit'. Just as I parked the car, she turned off her phone and got out. She waited for me to get out and then we made our way to the front entrance. I kicked the gravel beneath my feet and hung my head. I could sense Tris looking at me with a confused look. Just as we reached the entrance the others rolled up.

Tris pulled Christina aside to 'ask' her something, but its probably just girl stuff. I head inside and wait for Zeke. When the gang come in I pull Zeke aside.

"Hey, bro. Whats up?" He asks

"Nothing, I'm just gonna go somewhere. Tell everybody that I'm going to the bathroom." I answer.

"Ok?" He says, unsure.

I walk off and leave a confused Zeke behind. I had made the decision before I told the gang where we were going. I wanted to surprise Tris, but also the rest of the group.

I'm going to fight tonight, for the first time.

**Tris' POV**

After my text from Christina, the comfortable silence we once maintained turned into an awkward silence. I'm not sure why, but it did. The moment we parked the car I got out. I couldn't handle being in there anymore. I waited outside the car though, for my keys, which Four had. As we walked to the entrance I noticed Four kicking the gravel beneath his feet with his head hanging. _Strange. I wonder whats bothering him? I'll ask him later._ The others have now just rolled up. I walk away from Four and go straight to Christina.

"Hey." She says winking.

I scowl at her and pull her into a secluded area where the others won't hear us.

"We'll be there in a minute! I just need to ask Christina something!" I call back as the others make their way into 'The Pit.'

"What do you need to ask me?" She says.

"I don't need to ask you anything. I just wanted to say I don't like Four. Please stop sending me messages like that." I reply. Ever since Four told he the was going to the dance with me she has been going nuts about me liking him. Sending me messages and calling me asking, 'Has he asked you out yet?' I tell her I don't like him, when in reality, I do. _A lot._

"Come on! I know you like him. Just admit it." She almost yells.

"If I tell you the truth, will you stop bothering me?" I ask.

"Yes, I promise." She replies.

"Ok. I do. I like Four. A lot. But you are not to tell anyone. Understand?" I threaten with the most intimidating voice I can muster. It works because she slightly pales but recovers and replies with.

"So, I was right. I won't tell anyone, but we need to get you guys together." She says with a smirk.

"Christina! He doesn't like me! He could have any girl why would he want me?" I reply.

"Oh, how could you be so sure." She say with a wink and walks off, leaving me confused.

With that, she makes her way back inside.

_Do I have a chance? Does he like me?_

"Where's Four?" I ask.

"He said he needed to go to the bathroom." Zeke answers.

"Ok." I reply.

It is only now where I fully acknowledge the beauty of the pit. It has a glass ceiling that gives you a perfect view of the night sky. 'The Pit' is actually a huge cave that has been modified for entertainment use. There are tunnels with rocky walls that go in all sorts of directions. The inside is lined with rocks and lights. Further off into the distance I can see a bridge with a railing… on one side. That shocks me because below the bridge is a bottomless pit with water at the bottom. I look around where we are and see a caged arena in the middle. Around the arena are seats for the audience. Coming up to the the ring is a bordered off area for the fighters to enter through. Before that I can see corridors lined with at least 10 doors on each side. _Its probably where they train._ I think to myself.

All of sudden the mass around me stand up and cheer or scream, that includes the rest of the gang. When I stand up I see the first fighter clearly. Four got us front row seats since he trains here. He has hazel blue eyes and a very muscular body - not as muscly as Four's though. His short brown hair sits above his eyebrows while beads of sweat collect under it. He wears dark green shorts and no shirt. He has abs but again, they aren't as good as Four's.

He jumps into the ring where the referee lifts one hand in the air while the commentator announces his name to be.

"Al!" The man booms.

I turn to look at Four, when I remember he's not here. Speaking of which, how long does it take to go the bathroom.

"Has anyone seen Four?" I ask, the now quiet, gang.

"No." They all reply. I start to get worried. What if something had happened to him. The crowd starts to cheer as the next opponent makes their way into the ring.

He wears black shorts and a black hoodie that he kept zipped up. He kept his hands in the front pocket of his hoodie while his head hung making his hood and hair fall, hiding his face.

He makes his way up into the ring, without a name, and goes in as 'Unknown'. He unzips his hood, rips it off and lifts his head. The referee lifts his hand and the commentator yells.

"Unknown!"

He has the most dreamy blue eyes I have ever seen.

The next fighter.

Its Four.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Four's POV**

I walk up to the ring with my head down, my hood and hair covering my face.I don't want them to see me just yet. I hear the crowd cheering and screaming.

I wanted to fight tonight. Its meant to be a a lesson… for Tris. I'm going to use all the things I taught her today after school and use it against my opponent, Al. _I think that was his name._

I get into the ring and, since I didn't give my name, I am called 'Unknown.' Just before my name is announced to the crowd I unzip my jacket lift my head and rip it off. I throw it out of the arena and look at my friends. Shauna and Marlene are asking Zeke and Uriah something but they are in shock. So is the rest of the gang, except Tris. She's just smiling. Obviously, the gang didn't tell her about me never fighting here before.

I look at them one last time before the match starts. Just as the bell goes off signalling the match has started I look at Tris and smirk. This is for her.

He throws a punch which I easily dodge. I throw an uppercut, knocking the wind out of him. He stumbles and regains his balance, but not quick enough. I sweep his legs out from under him and sit on him, throwing punches left and right. I continue until he is knocked out. I know he won't get back up meaning I've won, but nobody else knows yet. They are waiting for the referee to determine the winner.

I stand up and wait until I am deemed the winner. My right hand is lifted up in the air and the crowd goes wild - even Tris. I watch her give me the 'really' look and I just smile in response.

I'm glad she knew what I was doing.

After I my match, I went back to the training rooms and had a shower. I chuck the clothes I wore for the fight into a plastic bag so I can wash them when I get home. Then I put the ones I wore here, back on. I get out and go find the gang. Tris runs up and hugs me. At first I'm shocked but then I hug back. As I put my arms around here, I get the same feeling again. The one that makes me feel like fire and ice at the same time. But the feeling goes away to soon. She pulls back but before she walks back she turns to me.

"Congratulations! By the way I noticed the moves you were using. Deja vu, don't you think?" She exclaims then giggles. _Her laugh, I could listen to it all day._

She walks back to the group that is now approaching me.

"What was that?" Zeke screams.

"What was what?" I reply.

"I though you said you would never fight here." Uriah answers this time.

"I did but, things change." I reply.

"Not something but someone." Christina mutters with a smirk. I glare at her and she slightly pales but recovers.

"We were worried sick about you!" Marlene shouts.

"You've never fought here before. The rules here a different, what if you got yourself injured. What if-" Shauna is cut off by Lynn.

"Leave him alone. He's 18. He can do what he wants and besides its Four we're talking about. He's indestructible. Nothing can hurt him." She says and smirks.

If there is one thing I like about Lynn, its the part where she doesn't get overprotective of people she knows are capable of protecting themselves. I admire that quality in her.

"Wait, you've never fought here before?" Tris asked confused.

"No. I've never fought here before." I reply.

She smirks then says. "The almighty Four has never fought here before? I thought you came here all the time?"

"I do. I come to train not fight. I don't like fighting against random people and the rules here are different to the ones at school. You aren't allowed to concede, you must continue until your opponent can't continue." I explain.

"Thats brutal. But you did well. Very well. Do you guys want to come back to my place? My dad is coming home late tonight and my mum is never here." Tris offers.

We all say yes and soon we are exiting 'The Pit' and making our way back to Tris' place.

We get into our own cars and start the journey back home. Tris is driving now as it is her house we are going to.

"So what made you change your mind?" she asks.

"Change my mind about what?" I answer, confused.

"Fighting tonight." She simply replies.

"Oh, that. Well, you, I guess." I say while rubbing the back of my neck. Its something I do when I'm nervous.

"What! Me?" She exclaims, obviously shocked.

"Yeah, you. I wanted to show you how to use those move in an actual fight." I reply.

"Really? That's so sweet." She says still keeping her eyes on the road.

We sit there for a while in a comfortable silence until Tris breaks it.

"Hey, Four. When we got out of the car to enter 'The Pit' you seemed upset - you were kicking the gravel while hanging your head."

What do I say. I can't say it was because of her - I'll tell her I was unsure whether she would notice the moves I was using.

"I was worried you wouldn't notice the moves I was using. After all I was up there because of you." I say as convincingly as I can.

"Ok." She replies. _Good she bought it._ We stay silent until the rest of the drive.

"Here we are." She says.

I get out and make my way into the house. I texted Tris' address to the group before we left - in case they got lost. Some of them were surprised to realise that I lived next door to her.

When we walk inside I hear the sound of car doors open and close. I think the group arrived.

I hold the door open and one by one they pile in and meet in her living room. The last to enter is Will. I suddenly notice he has been awfully quiet and he has a sad look on his face. Somethings bothering him.

"Hey Will, are you ok?" I ask.

"No. I've liked Christina for a while now - as you know - and I want to ask her out but I don't know how." He confesses.

"How about we play truth or dare and I can set you up then?" I suggest. His face instantly lightens up and he smiles. We both enter Tris' living room to find them sitting in a circle talking. We take our seats. I sit next to Tris and Zeke, Will next to Christina and Uriah.

"TRUTH OR DARE!" Uriah shouts. Well, looks like Uriah already had the idea in mind.

"If you refuse a dare or truth you must take off an item of clothing - socks and shoes don't count!" Zeke shouts.

"Who starting?" I ask.

"ME!" Uriah shouts.

He looks around and his eyes linger a little bit longer on me. Oh no, this can't be good. Well, once I complete whatever it is I have to do, I can dare Will something to help him and Christina get together.

"Four, my pal, truth or dare?" His menacing smile stretches across his face getting wider and wider by the moment. I know that either way, I'm screwed.

I don't want to seem like a 'pansycake' as Uriah likes to say, but I also don't want to be dared anything that has anything to do with Tris. I don't want to scare her away, I want her to feel comfortable around us.

I just hope Zeke and Uriah won't make me do anything to, or with Tris in case they scare her away but if they do I can't object because taking off my shirt would reveal my scars and I'm not ready to tell them.

The group is all looking at me waiting for an answer so I just reply.

"I'm gonna regret this, but, dare."

"Ok, _Four,_ I dare you to go find Lauren, ask her out, kiss her then dump her."

I'm kind of glad of it doesn't involve Tris but I'm mad because it involves Lauren. My eyes went wide and my jaw hit the floor. Why Lauren?

"Why Lauren?" I whine.

"You hate her, thats why." Zeke replies. I look at the rest of the group to find them all giggling, even Tris is.

"Fine. But, Zeke has to come with me and nobody else." I smirk and Zeke's smile instantly drops while the rest of the group groan.

"Fine." He groans.

Without even asking, I know where she is. Just 2 minutes ago on Instagram, Lauren posted a photo with her and her friends at the local diner which is at Navy Pier - an Amusement Park, but the only ride there is a Ferris Wheel.

Zeke and I hop start the walk to Navy Pier because its just around the corner.

"Hey Zeke." I say once we get out of earshot.

"Yeah?" He answers.

"Don't do any dare involving Tris and I. I don't want to scare her away." I plead.

"But thats the whole point. To see if she likes you." He states. Obviously I see his point, but Tris has known us for 2 days, she might no trust us enough to admit something like that to everyone. Well, everyone but Christina.

"She's only known us for 2 days. She would probably feel uncomfortable admitting something like that to a bunch of strangers. That is if she even likes me." I reply.

"I get your point. I'll text the group to make sure they know too." He says. Oh crap. I completely forgot about the group knowing I like Tris. At least Zeke remembered.

He pulled out his phone and texted the rest of the gang - excluding Tris, obviously.

By now we had reached the entrance to the diner and through the window I could see Lauren, laughing with her newfound possy. I inwardly and outwardly groaned thinking back to the dare I was given. _Why Uriah, why?_ I thought as I opened the door and walked toward the table with Zeke following close behind.

As I walked to their table Lauren saw me and whispered to one of her 'friends'. the table was quiet as I approached but it was broken by Lauren and her friend giggling.

"Hey Lauren." I said as enthusiastically as I could.

"Hi Four. What would you like?" She says while twirling her fake hair.

"Um. Would you like to go out with me?" I asked, inwardly groaning once again.

"Of course!" She exclaimed.

"So have you finally realised the big mistake you made and come to hang out with a _real_ woman. Not that scrawny piece of trash… Trish or something?" She questioned. At that point my blood was boiling and something inside me snapped. Zeke had stopped giggling behind me and had a furious look on his face.

"HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT TRIS LIKE THAT. YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SAY SOMETHING LIKE TO SOMEONE WHETHER YOU KNOW THEM OR NOT! YOU ARE JUST JEALOUS BECAUSE I FINALLY HAVE _REAL_ FRIENDS, UNLIKE YOU, I FINALLY HAVE A LIFE!" I shout and the entire diner is looking at me, Lauren just looks at me. Stunned.

"By the way I don't want to go out with you. It was a dare!" I yelled and with that Zeke and I walked out and back to Tris' house. In silence.

When we get back I immediately sit down and don't say anything. The group stops the conversation they were previously having, looking at me waiting for an answer. Will was about to say something when Zeke held up a hand and said.

"Don't ask."

"What happened?" Christina asked.

My head now hangs while my hands lie limp at my sides.

"I did what you said, Uriah." I start. "I was about to dump her when she started saying things about… about Tris." I finally get out but I whisper the last word so that nobody, but me, heard it.

"Who?" Christina asked.

"Tris." Zeke said.

"What kind of things about Tris?" Lynn said, anger obviously dripping from her voice.

"She called you a piece of trash." I say now that I say it again, my blood is boiling more now than it was before.

I look up. To see her face. To see her reaction. But when I do, I don't find her crying like she was last time. I don't even find her fuming. She stands tall. Strong. _Brave._

I stand up, to say something to her, when I notice the tears beginning to gather at the brim. I feel like she is going to cry, but she doesn't, she holds them back.

She looks me straight in the eye and says.

"What did you say to her?"

I repeat what I said to Lauren, to Tris. The group had stopped their quiet conversations to listen to what I said - even Zeke, who was there. But now, I know, they aren't looking at me. They're looking at _her._

Tris.

Right now, she looks indestructible, but thats not what everyone is looking at. Its the smile that just gets wider and wider as I continue.

Its amazing how quickly she can get over things - but then again it wasn't as bad as last time Lauren talked about her.

After I finish she walks up to me and wraps her small, but strong, arms around me. As she does the group quietly gather round behind her and start making kissing faces. I give them the death glare and they immediately stop and I wrap my arms around her.

I embrace her warmth and I can only think about one thing.

I don't want this moment to end.

_No._

I'm not _ready_ for this moment to end.

I beckon for the group to go away and they, surprisingly, listen.

My body starts to tingle as my head bends down and my lips gently touch her head. The feeling intensifies and soon I'm. I don't feel anything but her arms around me and our bodies pressed against each other and I love the feeling.

I cherish every moment and I'm dreading the part where I have to let go.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Tris' POV**

I hugged Four after he told me what he said to Lauren after she called me a 'piece of trash.' I smiled at what he had said. He stood up for me and I loved that he did.

The tears that had started to gather around my eyes faded as Four went on.

I hugged him and felt the sensation I felt last time he touched me. The one that made me want to burst into a thousand flames. I love the feeling and to be honest the only reason why I hugged him was because I wanted to be close to him. To close the gap between us.

I hold him close, his head resting on my head. My arms around his torso, his around mine.

The moment is perfect and I don't want it to end. I am about to let go when Four dips his head and places a gentle kiss on my forehead. Here I was thinking it couldn't get any better, and then that happens! I enjoy the moment and cherish it.

He was the one to let go, I understand why. We aren't alone.

Speaking of which where are the others?

I step back making it feel like I am miles away from him, when in reality, I'm only a metre away.

"Where are the others?" I ask.

"I don't know. Maybe the kitchen?" He suggests.

We both walk towards the kitchen which is just around the corner from the living room.

I'm surprised to find that they have all made themselves at home. They have made themselves a meal consisting of; leftover mac and cheese and ice cream.

How did they manage to prepare their without making a noise?

"How the heck did you guys prepare a meal without making a sound?" I question.

"Well, that's not true. We did make noise, a _lot_ actually, but you guys were too busy having a moment to notice." Christina says with a wink. The rest of the group is trying to hold in their laugh but fail. I just drop my head to hide the embarrassment on my face and, out of the corner of my eye, I see Four do the same.

After the group had finished their meal they all left, except Four, it was 11:45 and my dad was going to be home soon, so they had to leave. We said our goodbyes and then went upstairs to our rooms, so Four could sneak into his room from my window.

"I had fun." He said.

"Yeah, me too. We should do this again sometime. But next time I'll be the one fighting and _you_ will be the one on the ground - knocked out." I say with a smirk.

He just chuckles.

"I better go I don't want to get in trouble from my dad for being out late." He says.

He opens the window but before he goes through he turns to me, gives me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. He goes through the window and continues the journey to his room. He gives me one last smile and a wave before closing the curtains.

I stand there in shock. My body is numb from where he touched me and I have the biggest smile on my face. I am still in shock until I hear the sound of the front door opening. I dash to the window close it and get in bed and act like nothing happened - for my dad's sake, if he found out I had friends over without his permission, I would be dead - especially if they were boys.

He enters my room and I shut my eyes, acting like I was sleeping. He eventually leaves and soon I actually fall asleep.

Right now, Christina and I are driving to the mall to go dress shopping for the Ball next week. To me shopping is just, well…shopping. To Christina, its something else. You can practically feel the excitement radiating off her. I just don't get how shopping can be that exciting.

We finally make it to the mall. All the traffic held us up. We parked the car and Christina practically ran to the front entrance, while I slowly followed her. She beckoned, with her hand, for me to hurry up. So, being the person I am, I slowed down just to annoy her. The moment I made the decision to annoy her, was the moment I died. Christina was giving me a death glare that almost made me pee my pants. I decided from that moment on to be on her good side, so I quickened my pace and soon we were entering the mall.

We go into store, after store, after store and still nothing. Christina found her dress and it's beautiful.

The dress is simple -especially for Christina- but it's beautiful. It was coloured dark shade of black and was knee length. It had no sleeves. The lacing on top of the real dress helps make the shape. If there would be no lace, there would just be a simple black dress with a sweetheart neckline.

I haven't found one for myself yet and I'm starting to get really worried. Finally, we reach the only dress store we haven't checked. I go in and just like all the other stores there are dresses everywhere.

There are racks along the sides of the wall that have long dresses hanging off them. The shorter dresses are kept on shorter racks around the store. Just by looking through the window of the store, I can tell these dresses are different from all the other stores. The dresses here are classier, they don't show to much skin or look cheap. _This is my type of store,_ I think to myself. The other stores had some dresses like this but the majority of them looked to provocative for my liking, like Christina's. Her's isn't provocative and it isn't from this store.

The moment we enter Christina and I split up to find dresses. She goes to the right and I go to the left, straight to the dresses hanging on the wall. For the ball I wanted a floor length dress. I just find them more appropriate for a ball, especially a masquerade ball.

I look over at Christina who is, of course, looking at the shorter dresses. She already chose 3 dresses for me to try on and I haven't even found one, and we have been in this store for like ten minutes!

I turn away from her and look at the dresses in front of me. I'm not your typical sixteen year old, I like to be different. I stay away from the most popular dresses and head towards the back, where the least popular are.

I find a baby yellow one with spaghetti straps. It has a scoop neckline and jewels that line the neckline. Its a mermaid dress, it doesn't fan out a lot at the bottom, just a little bit. I take this one off the rack and go find Christina to try it on. When I see her she has five dresses draped over her left arm.

"Come on, I want to try them on." I tell her.

She looks at me and the dress draped over my arm then she says,

"You only found one dress?" She asks.

"Yes." I say dragging out the 's' a little.

"I found five and we have been here for 20 minutes!" She exclaims.

"Well only one caught my eye." I reply.

"Fine let's just go." She says and walks off to the change rooms and me in tow.

She gives me all the dresses she found, along with my one of course, and I go into the change room. My one is last because it will be the hardest to get into, being a floor length dress.

Half an hour later I am walking out the final dress. The baby yellow one. I walk out and look at the mirror. In the reflection I can see Christina's face. She looks like she just ate something sour. I look at the dress and find myself making the same face. It's disgusting.

"Its ugly." I say.

"I know." Christina agrees.

Looking at it now I realise the dresses Christina picked out for me were better, and I hated all of them. They weren't provocative at all. Sometimes it was the colour, others it was the design and some were just not for me.

As I turn to go back into the change room to change, something catches my eye. It is the very last floor length dress on the rack. There is only one left of its kind. I race over and grab it. Christina looks confused until she sees the dress. Her smile is so wide it looks like it hurts, at the same time she is nodding enthusiastically. I go in and put it on, when I walk out Christina's smile just got bigger. I look in the mirror and smile. _This is the one._ I think to myself.

"Its perfect." Christina exclaims.

"I know." I reply.

I go back into the change room change into my normal clothes, pay for the dress and walk out.

As we were walking towards the exit I remembered something.

"Christina!" I say.

"What?" She replies.

"We forgot to buy masks for the ball!" I exclaim.

"OMG! We have to go now." She says as we run to the closest costume store.

We walk into the store and see all the costumes, masks and props that occupy the store. We head straight to the mask section, where we see scary halloween masks. I joke with Christina saying we should wear one of those masks to the ball.

After a while of looking Christina found a mask for herself. Her mask was all black and only occupied the space around one eye. It looked like the lace on her dress and matched the dress perfectly.

I on the other hand found nothing, until we made our way to the exit. I looked at the glass cases that were there until something caught my eye…_again._ I stopped to get a closer look and once again I knew, _that was the one._

**Four's POV**

After school I go to the gym. On Friday, in two days, the UFC Championships start. I trained over the summer so I didn't really do a lot of training this week, except on Tuesday -which was yesterday- when I was helping Tris, since then I haven't done any training.

As I enter I see a bunch of girls talking but the moment they see me they scramble off to a machine and start to 'work out'. I ignore them all and go to the corner where the punching bags are.

I brought my gym bag with me, after I changed into something more comfortable to train in, and put it aside. I started doing some punches. Checking my stance every so often to make sure I'm still doing it right. Then I do some combinations and as I continue, I do more and more advanced ones that I'm comfortable with.

After a while I go to my bag and take out my drink bottle. My top is soaked with sweat as well as my hair. I keep drinking until I feel a small tap on my back. I turn to see none other than Lauren. I didn't even notice she was here until now.

"Hi Four." She says while caressing my biceps. I push her hand away immediately, I don't like it when I get touched like that, unless its Tris.

"Hi." I say annoyed.

"You know if you're a UFC fighter, you get a seat reserved for your girlfriend/boyfriend, that is right next to the cage." She says flirtatiously.

"Yes, of course I do and no I'm not going to give that seat to you." I reply angrily.

"Who are you going to give it to then? That seat has been empty for every single one of your matches. Wait. Don't tell me you are going to give it to that lame excuse for human being, Tris, are you?" She says snickering at the end. My blood is boiling, my hands are in tight fists and all I see is red.

"Excuse me. What did you just say?" I say in the most intimidating voice I have ever used. she shrinks back a little but replies with.

"You heard me." At that point I lost it.

"Ok, first of all that seat can and will remain empty. Second of all, why do you care who I give it to. I will never give that seat to someone like you. And lastly, Tris is not a lame excuse for a human being. She is the most wonderful person I have ever met, and if you should be calling anyone a lame excuse for a human being, it should be yourself. You have no right to judge her like that!" I yell.

She steps back and storms out of the gym. The rest of the girls have stopped and are just looking at me with their mouthes agape.

I decide to go home because I don't want to be here anymore. I pack up my stuff, change and go home.

After I got home I went and had a shower. I went downstairs to get some food. _Lets see what I will be having tonight._ I open the fridge and find leftover margarita pizza from yesterday. I grab a slice and head to my room.

I sit on my bed and look out the window into Tris' house. I sit there, looking into her room until her bedroom door opens and there she is holding two bags. I finished off my pizza and waved to her through my window. She waved back and I opened my window as she opened hers.

"Hey." I say.

"Hi." She replies.

"How was shopping with Christina?" I say now remembering that Christina asked her to go shopping.

"Good. I found a dress for the ball along with a mask. Have you gotten your suit yet?" She asks.

Shoot, I completely forgot about getting a suit.

"No I haven't. Can I see your dress?" I ask while pointing to the bags on her bed, which she put there when she walked into her bedroom.

"NO! Its a surprise. When are you getting your suit?" I pout as she says the first part.

"Probably tomorrow, with Uriah, Zeke and Will. Can I at least know what colour it is?" I say with the cutest puppy dog face I can muster.

"No, and you trying to do a puppy face is not working. Nobody as tough and intimidating as you could pull of a cute puppy face." She says laughing.

"Do you want to come over?" I ask.

She pretends to think before responding with a nod and a smile.

She climbs over using the tree branch that I use to get to her house. I hold out a hand to her, as she approaches my window, she accepts and I help pull her into my room. I close the window behind her and sit on my bed with her next to me.

I suddenly feel really lonely. I want to close the gap between us. I want to be closer to her, now more than ever, but I stop myself. She doesn't even like me anyway.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" I say turning to face her.

"Sure, or we could get to know each other more." She suggests.

"Me too, wanna play 10 questions?" I ask.

"Sure, I'll start. Why do you like UFC?" She asks.

"Lets just say it has something to do with my dad, that I'd rather not talk about right now." I say while scratching the back of my neck. I don't want her to know. I can't lose her.

"Ok." Is all she says.

"My turn." I say after recovering.

"Who do you like, and you have to answer truthfully." I ask with curiosity. I wanted to know who she liked because I wanted to make sure it wasn't me. A few text messages can't prove anything. It probably won't be me anyway, she could have any guy she wants, but she doesn't see it.

She opened her mouth to speak after hesitating when I heard the front door open.

_He's home._

"You need to leave now!" I say while jumping up and opening the window.

"Why?" She says as she walks toward it.

"I'll explain another time, but you need to go so you don't get hurt." She jumps through the window and opens her window. Just before she goes in she looks at me with concern. I ignore it and watch as she closes it. She stands there staring at me, while the footsteps in my house get louder and louder. I give her one last smile and close the window and my curtains. I don't want her to see this.

The door opens and there he stands. He undoes his belt without taking his eyes off me, before saying.

"Tobias, this is for your own good."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Tris' POV**

My sleep that night was filled with his screams. _What happened after I left? _Was the only thing I could think about.

During the night I would look out my window to see if I could see anything but his curtains remained there, blocking my view. Eventually I gave up and fell asleep.

I wake up earlier than usual and decide to get ready for school, even though it doesn't start for another two hours and thirty minutes.

As I walk to the bathroom I look out my window into his window. I'm surprised that I can actually _see_ through his window. The curtains, form last night, no longer blocking my view. I don't see Four there, _maybe he is in the bathroom, _I think to myself. I try to get a better look at his room, but I can't from where I'm standing, but I think I can see light creeping out from under his bathroom door, confirming my thoughts.

I replay last nights events in my head over and over again. I decide to sit outside his window on the tree in between our houses and wait until he comes out. After all, school doesn't start for another two hours.

Fifteen minutes later, his bathroom door opens and Four walks out. He looks out is window and jumps a little when he sees me sitting there watching him. I mean, who could blame him, what would you do if you walked out of your room and saw someone sitting right in front of your window, watching you? He comes over and opens the window and I climb in faster than I think humanly possible.

"Hi, what were you doing up so early, sitting in front of my window?" He asks.

"Never mind about that, what happened last night?" I question.

I watch him as he walks over to his desk and that is when I notice it. He's in pain, but why? He winces with every step he takes, yet he is not limping. _What happened last night after I left? _

"Tris, we have known each other for less than a week," he starts as I start to wonder where this is going, "but I feel like I can trust you with my life but, I'm not ready to tell you certain things yet. For example, what happened last night after you left."

I sit there, silently, thinking. Multiple emotions rushing through me right now. I feel happy, yet angry but most of all. I'm curious.

"Four, what happened?" I demand more than question.

"I don't want you to worry, okay? Please understand, I will tell you eventually." He pleads.

At that moment, all my anger has dispersed and all I want to do is hug him, and that is exactly what I do.

I wrap my arms around his torso, even though they don't go right round, and rest my head on his chest, over his heart.

**Four's POV**

Marcus beat me last night. _Bad._ I can barely walk without pain rushing through me. He knows about my match tomorrow and thank goodness he isn't coming to watch, then again he never does. But because of the match I have tomorrow, he won't beat me tonight, so he beat me worse last night to make up for today's beating that I will never get.

Outside of the house Marcus acts like a good father. A father who cares for his son. A father who doesn't beat his son every night. But at home, he shows his true colours that nobody but I see.

Tris must've heard my screams last night, I definitely wasn't silent. I wonder if she got any sleep, I hope she did.

I finally decide to get off my bed and a have a shower, but before I do, I decide to open the curtains to let some sunlight in. Then I walk into my bathroom.

After I had my shower I walked out, into my room and when I look out my window I don't see the sun, but I do see Tris looking intently at me. I jump a little startled that she was there, but I go and open the window anyway.

After our conversation she hugs me. At first, I wince at the pain that has just gone through my body but then I melt into it. I wrap my arms around her and wish to stay like this forever. Her head rests on my chest, over my heart. I want to stay like this forever, but I know we can't. Then my mind wanders to last night. Before Marcus came home. _What was she going to say?_

**Tris' POV**

After hugging him for what felt like forever, I decided to pull back.

"Hey Four, you're getting your suit today, right?" I ask.

"Yeah, I need to ask the boys if they want to come though. But I am, why?" He explains.

"I was just wondering because you told me yesterday and I didn't want you to forget." I say jokingly.

"Why would I forget to get a suit for the dance, especially if I'm going with the most important girl in my life?" He states. I put my head down and blushed like no tomorrow.

_I can't believe he just said that._

"You know, you're cute when you blush." He says and I just blush even more, I don't even know how thats possible.

"Four, of all the girls in the school, why me? Why did you ask me to the dance?" I ask, curious.

"Well, you're you. You don't pretend to be anyone else." He simply states with a smile.

After I got myself ready, I offered Four a drive to school and he agreed. The drive to school was very silent. A comfortable silence. For some reason we always seem to find ourselves in a comfortable silence.

"So you have a match tomorrow?" I say.

"Yeah, are you going to come?" He asks.

"Of course. Why would I want to miss you kick some ass?" I reply, and with that we arrived at our destination.

We get out of my car and make our way to our lockers to grab our stuff. We are earlier than normal so we just headed to homeroom. Four sat to the left of me, put his stuff down and turned to me.

"Hey, Tris. When there is a UFC match, the two fighters get one chair each. These chairs give you the best view of the arena and fighters. The fighters only give them to their girlfriends/boyfriends, no one knows why, but they just do. Anyways I was wondering if you would like to sit in my reserved chair for tomorrows match?" As he spoke I noticed one of Lauren's friends, Molly, I think her name was, eavesdropping. Once she noticed me she quickly walked off. I ignored her and thought about what Four just asked me.

"I mean not that you're my girlfriend." He starts and I swear I hear him mutter. "Although I want you to be." Then he continues. "But as a friend." He quickly recovers. As I look at him, he looks nervous. He is rubbing the back of his neck while I am in utter shock. _I cant believe he is asking me this! _The thought races through my mind ten times over before I reply.

"Yes." Is all I can say. At this point, the gang has arrived just as the bell for homeroom goes.

Now Four and I are heading over to the cafeteria for recess. As we walk, I notice everyone looking at Four and I and whispering to each other. I hear the girls saying things about me but I ignore every single one until I hear someone say.

"Four has never asked anyone to sit in his chair before." At first I don't believe it, but I ask Four anyway to confirm it.

"Four, have you ever given your chair to someone before?" I ask.

"No." He replies while blushing furiously and I'm shocked and confused. First of all, why hasn't he asked anyone and why did he ask me? Second of all, how does everybody kno- and then it hits me. Molly, I think, must've told Lauren who probably told the whole school.

We push open the doors of the cafeteria and the moment we do, we hear the strangest thing. Silence. The usual loud, noisy buzz of the cafeteria has disappeared. Its so quiet you could hear a pin drop, but that is not the worst part. The worst part is the fact that everyone has stopped and turned to look at us as we make our way over to the table where the rest of the gang sits.

I sit between Four and Christina and as I do the cafeteria returns back to normal. As I grab my snack out of my bag the whole table is staring at Four and I. Their eyes dart back and forth as they try to figure everything out.

"Four can we go over the positions for next Wednesday's soccer match? The boys and I are not sure where we are playing. Right boys?" Zeke says and the other boys just look confused then all of a sudden they start replying with some form of a 'yes.' And with that they all walked out of the cafeteria leaving me to get bombarded by the girls' questions, except for Lynn of course.

"Stop!" I yell making half the cafeteria turn to look at me. "Nothing happened, he just ask me to sit in his reserved chair for tomorrow's match." They all gasp.

"Tris, Four has never ever asked anyone to sit there -not even Zeke and he is his best friend." Christina says.

"Its no big deal. He just asked me to sit in a chair and plus he said, and I quote, 'as a friend.'"

"But he has never asked anyone and plus Zeke told me that Four admitted to him that he-" But Shauna is cut off by Marlene and Christina.

"SHAUNA!" They whisper yell, then they start having a conversation amongst themselves while Lynn and I sit quietly.

"I can't be bothered with this anymore. Four told Zeke or admitted to Zeke that he - you!" Lynn did't make out the second last word because of Shauna's hand. But she finished the sentence because by the time Lynn realised, Shauna's hand was gone. The girls then resumed their conversation about something that Four said. But that didn't matter, what mattered was the fact Four admitted something about me to Zeke. _What did he say? _, for the rest of the day that thought clouded my mind but when I was with Four it cleared up but the moment he was gone, it came back. But then a sudden burst of guilt washed over me by the time the last bell for the day rang because I was to busy worrying about what Four said, to even acknowledge his injuries from whatever happened last night. _I am so selfish,_ I thought.

**Four's POV**

Zeke, the boys and I left the cafeteria to discuss our soccer positions for our match next week. But I don't think they are talking about soccer.

Zeke leads through the school until we come to an abandoned corridor.

"Okay, so we all know about Four's crush because come on, who doesn't?" Zeke starts and the boys nod while I groan.

"But this isn't just any crush. It is his _first_ crush and he already asked her to sit in his reserved chair for his match tomorrow night. But because Four has never been with a girl before we are going to help you, right boys." I have to fight off another groan.

"Yep!" Uriah and Will say simultaneously.

"Okay, now that is settled," _Oh no, _I think to myself. _This can't be good. _"We are going to make a plan called…" He pauses for a dramatic effect, which just makes him sound even more ridiculous. "Operation; FourTris." But before he can say or do anything else the bell rings for the end of recess.

For the rest of the day all I can think about is _her _and if Zeke's plan works -which I doubt it will- she will, hopefully, be in my arms.

And _mine._


End file.
